


Mutual Love

by kimioo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Angst, Falling In Love, From Zero, HyungWonho - Freeform, I wrote this at 1am, M/M, Platonic Relationships, i love monsta x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimioo/pseuds/kimioo
Summary: inspired by the Wonho & Hyungwon 'From Zero' stage performance





	Mutual Love

Love is a beautiful thing. It's created through a mutual bond, a relationship that is unique with each pair. It's something you should experience at least once in your lifetime because of the genuine emotions that arise from it. Love changes you and whether it's for the better or worse. It's up to the individual to decide.  
  
True love to Hyungwon was something he never thought he would experience. It became forbidden once he agreed to become a singer, an idol in society's view.  But once he met the love of his life, someone he developed a growing feeling of adoration with, someone who replied to his confession with a mutual heart, he was confident enough to say that he was in love. It was his first enemy, competitor, and partner. It was the first person he congratulated after they debuted together.

That someone was undoubtedly Hoseok.  
  
At fan meetings—the events where they weren't controlled by producers—the two would never spare a second without glancing at each other regardless of their seating arrangements. They would take every opportunity to play with each other using the toys the fans give. They act cute because of the sea of cameras in front of them and they never forget to adhere to the other members. But their moments together were especially treasured, unknown to public eye.

It was a mutual agreement that was not physically signed, but their actions said enough.

Hyungwon treats every member the same on camera, providing moments of skinship for the fans to squeal over. At first, it felt like a job—just like having to feign an uplifting mood—but with Hoseok, it felt natural. No matter how exhausted he was, he always had enough energy to shine a smile in the other's direction. It was crazy how happy he made him. His company was enough to calm his heart of every anxious feeling residing in him. The public was unaware of Hyungwon's closer bond with him because he made sure to keep it that way. When the cameras were not around, he would pay more attention to the older.

He didn't understand why his grip onto Hoseok would linger for moments longer than necessary, why he would admire the other to only look away when he notices, why he would always remind him to not skip any meals, or why he would stay with him to practice longer despite how tired he was. Maybe it was simply because of how beautiful he was that made him develop these feelings. Yet he never surpassed that unspoken boundary because they had a mutual understanding.

He didn't need to develop their relationship any further because Hoseok felt the same as well.  
  
He didn't know why he couldn’t believe Hoseok’s words when when he asked him to perform his self-produced song together. Maybe it was because he got a chance to be on stage longer, maybe it was because of the ability to exclusively practice and record with him, maybe it was because of the fact that Hoseok wanted _him_ —out of out all the other vocalists in their group—to be featured in his song. Maybe it was the hopeful feeling of being appreciated by Hoseok that made him so giddy.  
  
After performing their duo stage, From Zero, even with heavy breathing and sweat dripping from their faces, he thought Hoseok looked ethereal with his revealing outfit and all. The killing point of their choreography was when he was kneeling, letting Hoseok's hand lift his chin. It was purposely sensual to create a reaction by the fans and because it was a love song, they took that opportunity. But it was a borderline that was between innocent and suggestive, enough to not alarm the public. Hoseok wanted to incorporate something that would make the choreography less boring and Hyungwon was the first to recommend that part. And to his demise, Hoseok decided on being half-shirtless to add on to their sex appeal. Even though they would play around during practice, having Hoseok gently caress his face with a large grin and joyful laughter just made his love grow with every second.

But then he remembered that it was only an act to gain popularity—a show that Hyungwon was unwilling to participate in, but his heart said otherwise.  
  
Now that their stage was over, Hyungwon was beginning to feel disappointed, knowing that he only had a few more chances to perform this song with him. But his mood was immediately brightened at the sight of Hoseok walking up to him, a few stylists fixing his hair and blotting the sweat from his body.  
  
" _You did good._ " Hoseok patted his shoulder.  
  
" _So did you_ ," he replied, trying to hide his frown when he pulled his hand away too quickly. Hyungwon couldn't say much to the other with so many people around them, but it was like this every time they were backstage.  
  
Their interaction would be limited to a few words of praise or encouragement, their faces too tired to smile any longer. Moments like these made Hyungwon want to support him, but he had to control the desire to pull him away from the wandering hands, claim him as his lover, and have no one else look at him with lustful eyes. But he looked away with reluctance, knowing that he couldn't do anything but wallow in his own misery.

It was a boundary neither of them could cross after all.  
  
They had a relationship that left the both of their hearts feeling heavy to the point of suffocation. Moments where they were forced to interact despite the sad look in their eyes would only tighten their chest, leaving their minds throbbing with pain. It was a relationship where both parties knew they couldn't maintain a relationship because of their roles as idols. Although they were both in love, they had to keep their relationship strictly platonic in order to prevent their overwhelming feelings from reaching the breaking point. A critical state that would create the risk of ruining the career they’ve worked too long for. For now, they suppressed their longing emotions and stayed as friends. It was never enough and it never will be.

It was a mutual understanding between them—a sad one at that.


End file.
